wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games
The 2016 Summer Olympics, officially known as the Games of the XXXI Olympiad, were a major international multi-sport event to be celebrated in the tradition of the Olympic Games, as governed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC). The host city of the Games were Rio de Janeiro, Brazil as announced at the 121st IOC Session (which is also the 13th Olympic Congress) held in Copenhagen, Denmark, on October 2, 2009. They were held from August 5 to 21, 2016, making this the first Summer Olympiad to actually be held entirely during Winter, as the southern hemisphere winter ends on September 22nd. However, since Rio is inside the tropics this period did not see "typical" winter weather, while the term "winter" is inappropriate given that the tropics follow a wet and dry season. The gymnastics events were be held in the HSBC Arena. Format of Competition The competition format was the same as at the previous Summer Olympics. All participating gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, participated in a qualification round. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The team competition, in which the eight highest scoring teams from qualifications competed. Each team of five gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. *The all-around competition, in which only the twenty-four highest scoring individuals in the all-around competed. Each country was limited to only two gymnasts in the all-around final. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Competition Schedule Results Notable Moments *Germany qualified for the team final for the first time since 1988. They placed sixth. *After placing 13th at the World Championships and 7th at the Olympic Test Event, Romania failed to qualify a full team to the Olympics, the first time since 1968, ending their medal-winning streak that dates back to 1976. *The Netherlands qualified for the team final for the first time in Olympic history. They placed seventh. *The USA won their second consecutive Olympic team title. The team nicknamed themselves the "Final Five", since the U.S. National Team Coordinator, Marta Karolyi, was retiring after the Olympics. *USA's Simone Biles became the fourth consecutive American to become Olympic All-Around Champion, Biles is also the fifth American to win the all-around, winning with a staggering 62.198 all-around total. She is also the first reigning World All-Around Champion to become Olympic All-Around Champion since Lilia Podkopayeva in 1996. *USA's Simone Biles became the first American to win an Olympic gold on vault. *Many countries achieved new personal best finishes in the all-around. Canada's Ellie Black placed fifth, Venezuela's Jessica López placed seventh, the Netherlands' Eythora Thorsdottir ninth, and Switzerland's Giulia Steingruber finished in tenth place. *Giulia Steingruber became the first Swiss gymnast to win an Olympic medal. *Sanne Wevers became the first Dutch gymnast to become Olympic Champion. *The highest recorded score was a 16.100, by Simone Biles on vault during qualifications. Controversy *After China left Rio with only an Olympic bronze from the team final and fans around the world noticed that the Chinese scored lower than usual, FIG President Bruno Grandi made a statement, calling the Chinese "robotic" and saying that they should adopt a more Western style, like he said the Japanese men's team did.Grandi's comments Medal Count External Links *Official website *Official results References